Thrakar Daradum
Thrakar is a short fat dwarf who is bald other than his long red beard which is in a braid wrapped around his neck loosely. He wears ridiculously over-sized stone plate. Most of his equipment is mute in color to look like stone. He wears a cloak a belt with a drinking horn and a gourd attached to it. He also has a light hammer attached to the belt. He carriers his Maul over his shoulder as it is too large to carry any other method. Current He is currently working with Davina, Gait, Nius, Malek, Moragan trying to rid the world of the MDSs. History Thrakar was born in the dwarven mines in the Icecap mountains near the kingdom of Radoth. He grew up learning to fight like his father and grandfather. His family line was a long one that served in the military with many accolades. When he became of age he joined the military and received additional training. After about 50 years of serving in the military Thrakar finally decided he wanted to explore the world and leave the daily grind of military life behind. He traveled across Xepher until he ended up working with the guide guild. While working with the guild he met Toraen who hired him for his ability to speak sylvan. While on the island of Gongor with Toraen he met Gait and the group he was working with at the time. After Toraen died on Gongor he was hired by Gait to help him right the wrongs he committed while serving in the Zybok military. While traveling with Gait he met up with Davina and the rest of the group he is currently traveling with. After helping Gait try to correct the wrongs he committed he helped Davina set up her mercenary group the Violet Knights in the kingdom of Folcar. While working with the Violet Knights he helped rid the kingdom of Folcar of a Red Dragon which helped raise the entire group to Knighthood and Davina to the rank of Countess. Shortly after killing the dragon the armies of the Violet Knights helped save the elven city Ulthass from an Orc army attack. During the attack they faced MDS Lars who killed Yato. While morning Yato the group was contacted by Arch Angel Uriel who tasked the group to gain extra power from the divines to defeat the MDS threat. Thrakar went to Werdal's domain and was tasked to defeat the Kaiju Bezravnis and with the help of the group they were able to defeat Bezravnis. Thrakar took one of the stingers to Werdal who embedded it into Thrakar's head and endowed him with divine power and Thakar became the god of mercenaries. Relationships Thrakar is currently working with Davina, Gait, Nius, Malek, Moragan who he has been with for quite some time. Character Sheet Dwarf Foehammer Fighter 19 LN M Outsider (Dwarf) Int 5; Senses '''Darkvision Defense '''AC '''42 '''HP '''467 '''Fort '''27, Ref 17, Will 14 Offense 'Speed '''100 '''Melee '+30 '''Special Attacks Spell List Statistics Str '''33, Dex 20, Con 30, Int 14, Wis 14, Cha 10 '''Base Atk '''19; CMB 29; CMD 44 '''Feats Skills Languages SQ Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:People Category:PCs